Chastity Burge
Chastity Burge started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season five as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. Kindhearted, friendly and helpful Chastity is a a good person to have in your corner. She has a big passion for music and dreams of being a famous singer. However she always finds herself in other people's’ drama. Chastity comes to Webster trying to get out of her older sister Sam’s shadow. Chastity is best friends with Taylor Nelson and Max Magana and good friends with Joaquin Alonso, Angel Moon, Jess Nicholas, Jordan Piper, Devin Piper, Dustin Rivers, Macy Gonzalez, Wes Gallagher, Ricky Hartley and Leo Collins. She has a rivalry with Robin Rzewski. Character History Season 1 Chastity started on the show in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as she is starting her first day at Webster as an eighth grader. Chastity is with her older sister Sam and her sister's best friend Jess at the school's first day assembly. Chastity goes to class and she meets a boy named Gibson who she quickly befriend after they make fun of their classmate Taylor's perky and girly personality. She is really happy to have her first friend at school however she soon finds herself in drama when she discovers that Taylor has a crush on Gibson. To end the drama she decides to help Taylor and Gibson express their feelings for each other. Chastity gets them together and she becomes friends with Taylor. In New Flame (2), Chastity finds herself helping Sam spy on Devin to see if he's cheating on her with Macy Gonzalez. However Chastity overhears him tell Macy how much he loves Sam and she ends up getting caught. Chastity and Taylor start to suspect that their best friend Max Magana may have a crush on a male classmate. Chastity goes to the winter with John (the same guy Max had a crush on). John gets drunk and ends up kissing Chastity without her permission. Chastity dumps him as her date and just then Max blurts out that he thought he was a great guy and was the reason he liked him. Chastity, Taylor and Gibson all comfort Max as he comes out to them as gay. Chastity and the gang tell Max how much they love him and that they kinda already knew and it still didn't change how much they loved him. At the dance Chastity offers to dance with Max and he accepts as they have an great time together with their friends. Season 2 Trivia * Chastity and Sam are the first pair of sisters on the show. * Max is the only one of her best friends who she hasn’t had a conflict with. * She is the first character to be kidnapped on the series. * Chastity is the second person to be self-conscious about her look. The first is her sister Sam and the third is Jordan. * She along with Macy, Leo and Ryan are the only characters to wear glasses on the show. * Chastity’s 50th episode is True Colors (407). * Chastity along with Taylor have been in the most physical fights on the series. Being two. ** Ironically their first fights on the series was with each other. * Chastity and Garrett are the first on and off couple. * She lost her virginity to Gibson during her senior year. * Chastity doesn’t regret losing her virginity to Gibson even when they broke up. * Both her and her sister were at a prom where someone brought a gun. * Chastity is the first character to get a record deal. * She appeared in the most episodes out of any character. Relationships * Garrett Davenport ** Start Up: Take My Breath Away (1) (208) ** Break Up: Under Control (2) (217) *** Reason: Garrett was upset with Chastity for calling the cops of his father. ** Start Up: How to Love (1) (305) ** Break Up: The Boy Is Mine (1) (313) *** Reason: It was hard for Chastity to be around Garrett because his father kidnapping her and seeing Garrett made her think of his father. * Gibson Rizzolo ** Start Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) ** Break Up: TriggerWarning (512) *** Reason: Chastity was sick of Gibson getting jealous about her choosing her music over him. ** Start Up: ThinkingAboutYou (523) ** Break Up: Before First (WIT 101) *** Reason: Chastity found out that Gibson cheated on her with a model. Category:Character Category:Webster Category:Whatever It Takes